Lena (Dilbert)
Lena Olsen is a villainess who appears in the Dilbert episode "The Prototype". She is feared as a ruthless legend among the engineering department. Her voice actress Tress MacNeille also does Hama. Role While developing the idea of what would eventually become the Gruntmaster 6000, Dilbert, Wally, and Alice are informed that they're up against the legendary Swedish engineer/leader "Lena" with the threat of being transferred to a snowy Albany office if they lose. Wally and Alice. Wally and Alice exchange stories about Lena's past actions, including beheading two classmates with a hockey stick (which apparently is listed on her website) and that she steals ideas from competitors after decapitating them. Prompted by the desire to be on the seemingly-won side, Wally defects to Lena's cult-like group "Team Lena". Dilbert is charmed by Lena who feigns possible romantic interest in him, although Alice tries to dissuade him. At a "Team Lena" meeting, she stirs her followers to destroy Dilbert (including the destruction of effigies held through the crowd) all while Dilbert obliviously continued to think she is interested. Asking to meet him at his house, Dilbert prepares while Lena plots to behead Dilbert and steal his prototype idea. Distracting Dilbert with a complex alcoholic drink request, Lena searches for Dilbert's "idea", finding a recording of Dogbert suggesting Dilbert create something to counter water-pruned skin (as seen earlier in the episode). She runs off with the idea, leaving Dilbert distressed. Attempting to leave a rose at her desk (which was at the end of a gothic staircase winding down into what looked like cubicle furniture in a torture chamber/dungeon), Dilbert finds the decapitated but still somehow talking heads of Lena's victims that reveal Lena's plot and show a jar intended for Dilbert's head. The World's Smartest Garbageman aids Dilbert in reworking the "de-pruning idea" to develop what would eventually become the Gruntmaster 6000. At the presentation for projects, Lena presents her take on the stolen de-pruner machine (which conveniently has a "Decapitate" feature) and wins over the crowd by successfully de-pruning Wally. Dogbert manages to foil Lena's presentation with a crude video of Dilbert in the bathtub. This sways all of her followers to attack her until she flees. Lena attempts to behead Dilbert but is countered by Alice who entraps Lena in her machine. Hitting the "Decapitation" feature, Alice finishes off Lena whose head drops to the floor. Despite this, she assures that being killed is "better than going to Albany". Aspects Lena was a thief with a penchant for beheading which was shown to be more than just rumors with her violent actions. Shortly after meeting Dilbert, for example, she brought out a paper bag that was obviously carrying a murdered human's head (she claimed it was "salad")-later to be shown as one of the heads Dilbert finds in her office. Additionally, she was an effective cult leader, as seen with Wally who, like the other members of her group, was pretty much fully brainwashed for the majority of the episode into swearing full loyalty to her and even holding a manual called "Lenanetics". Throughout the episode, it is shown that she had an antagonism with Alice which eventually resulted in her defeat by her own machine. She also was one of the many acquaintences of Dogbert, as seen when they recognize one another. Gallery Lena and Team Lena.jpg|Team Lena Lena Dilbert.png|Lena leads a rally against Dilbert as an office her office rival Trivia *"Lenaetics" is a reference to the book Dianetics by Lafayette R. Hubbard - a pseudo-psychology book later adopted as the hand-book of Scientologists, often used to induce a strict follower mentality in potential recruits. *Lena uses a faux-Swedish accent normally but switches to a down-to-earth mid-western accent when speaking to herself. *Much communistic imagery is used in Lena's design, from the Soviet-era style lettering of her team name, to wearing all red, to having ridged Stalin-esque movements, even when she is running. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Cult Leaders Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Deceased Category:Parody/Homage Category:Comedy Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sadists Category:Rivals Category:Mutilators Category:Charismatic